


Imagination Forest

by Amurat



Category: Kagerou Project, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Based on a Kagerou Project Song, Emma-centic, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26047588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amurat/pseuds/Amurat
Summary: O futuro que Emma tanto desejou abriu sua porta mais fácil do que ela podia imaginar.
Relationships: Emma & Ray (The Promised Neverland)
Kudos: 4





	Imagination Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Alguns dias atrás foi 15 de agosto (fãs de Kagerou Project sabem o que isso significa) e como eu não tinha feito nenhuma fanfic pra esse dia e hoje é aniversário da Emma, resolvi fazer uma fanfic unindo os dois universos. A história é baseada na música Imagination Forest, mas não é necessário saber sobre Kagerou Project para entender a história.  
> Sem mais delongas, vamos pra história e feliz aniversário Emma.

Ao abrir a janela, Emma sentiu a brisa do verão soprar seus longos cabelos ruivos. Ela escutou o canto dos pássaros e localizou um deles repousando sobre o galho de uma árvore não muito longe da janela. Virando-se para o lado, a ruiva depositou o livro que estava lendo anteriormente sobre a escrivaninha e apanhou com a mão direita algumas migalhas espalhadas por um prato.

― Aqui pequenino. ― ela disse, estendendo a mão aberta no peitoril da janela. Atraído pela comida, o pássaro pousou ali e se aproximou com cautela da mão. Emma sorriu enquanto assistia a ave se alimentando.

― Você estava mesmo com fome, hein. ― após comer todas as migalhas, o pássaro levantou voo. Enquanto assistia o pássaro sumir no horizonte, Emma pensou como gostaria de ser capaz de voar daquela forma.

Ela se afastou da janela e caminhou até uma das várias estantes que havia espalhadas pela casa, retirando um dos livros que estava guardado nela. Tratava-se de um livro de fantasia sobre um garoto que possuía o poder de virar um belo pássaro com penas de fogo.

A ruiva deslizou os dedos pela capa do livro e se perguntou se sua vida seria mais divertida caso ela fosse um pássaro. Pois uma existência simples como um pássaro certamente conseguiria se encaixar no mundo exterior. Entretanto, Emma não era um pássaro e sim uma criatura estranha que jamais seria aceita no mundo simples e divertido que ela apenas conhecia através dos livros.

Ela desviou o olhar para a janela e pôde ver seus olhos rosa refletidos no vidro. Os olhos que faziam dela incomum e que a condenaram a viver na solidão nesta casa escondida no meio da floresta. Antes que ela pudesse sequer registrar seus movimentos, o livro foi lançado em direção a janela, causando uma rachadura no vidro.

Dando uma respiração profunda, Emma acalmou seu coração e caminhou em direção ao livro. — Me desculpe. — ela disse, enquanto abraçava o objeto.

Desde que sua mãe se foi, os livros passaram a ser seus únicos amigos. Eles lhe contavam sobre o mundo que ela não conhecia e a faziam viver aventuras em sua mente.

Carregando o livro em suas mãos, a ruiva se sentou na cadeira em frente a escrivaninha e o abriu. Hoje ela queria ser um pássaro.

Assim seguiu mais um dia da vida de Emma e provavelmente assim seria todos os outros. Entretanto, havia uma parte da ruiva que ansiava por um futuro onde ela pudesse fazer todas as coisas as quais ela apenas podia fantasiar até então

_"Esse futuro que eu desejo, será que um dia ele irá bater na minha porta?"_

* * *

Emma deu um gole no chá de ervas, em seguida colocou a xícara de volta no pires. Ela segurou as pontas do seu vestido azul e deu alguns giros enquanto cantarolava uma música. Hoje ela decidiu que seria uma duquesa que foi convidada para um baile num luxuoso castelo.

A ruiva não tinha certeza se estava dançando corretamente, pois como nunca havia estado em um baile de verdade, seu conhecimento sobre dança era limitado as descrições e ilustrações feitas nos livros. Emma também não conhecia outras músicas além da canção de ninar que sua mãe costumava cantarolar na hora de colocá-la para dormir, então ela apenas murmurou a mesma melodia de forma ininterrupta.

Os únicos sons presentes em seus ouvidos eram o dos pássaros e o de sua própria voz. No entanto, Emma teve a impressão de ter ouvido uma segunda voz.

A surpresa foi tanta que ela parou sua dança bruscamente e acabou até mesmo acertando um dos braços na xícara, derramando o chá por toda a escrivaninha. A ruiva pensou que talvez tivesse sido apenas sua imaginação, porém, a voz se manifestou mais uma vez, provando que aquilo era mais do que real.

_"Não faça contato visual. Se fizer isso, eles se transformarão em pedra."_

A voz de sua mãe ecoou por sua mente, sendo seguida por flashes do dia em que ela morreu. Naquela época, Emma era jovem e ainda costumava sair para brincar pela floresta. Ela acabou se afastando demais de casa naquele dia e o pior acabou acontecendo, ela foi encontrada por humanos hostis. Por sorte, sua mãe conseguiu resgatá-la, — foi a primeira vez em que Emma a viu usando seus poderes oculares — mas ao custo de sua própria vida.

As batidas na porta a trouxeram de volta para o presente. A ruiva deu alguns passos para trás, não sabendo o que fazer, dizer que ela estava nervosa seria eufemismo. Humanos odiavam criaturas como ela, sendo assim, Emma tinha plena certeza de que aquele incidente iria se repetir caso não agisse rápido.

_"Me esconder. Eu preciso me esconder."_

Ela começou a correr, mas acabou indo ao chão logo em seguida, pois havia escorregado em um dos livros que estavam espalhados pelo chão. A ruiva tentou se levantar, porém, o som da porta rangendo a paralisou no lugar.

O futuro que Emma tanto desejou abriu sua porta mais fácil do que ela podia imaginar.

Um garoto vestindo um capuz branco cruzou a porta e seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco de surpresa ao ver Emma encolhida contra a parede cobrindo seus olhos. Ele deu alguns passos a diante e abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido por ela.

— Não se aproxime! — a ruiva gritou para o invasor, ainda mantendo seus olhos escondidos. — Se você olhar pra mim, irá se tornar pedra!

Emma acreditava que isso seria o suficiente para fazê-lo dar meia volta e ir embora, entretanto, suas palavras tiveram o efeito contrário. Em vez de se afastar, o garoto esboçou um sorriso suave e se aproximou da figura encolhida a sua frente.

— Eu também vivi com medo por muito tempo. — ele disse, agachando-se para ficar na altura da ruiva. — Mas se você não deixar o medo te cegar, você verá que o mundo pode ser divertido. — ao concluir sua fala, ele colocou a mão cuidadosamente sobre a cabeça de Emma e afagou seus cabelos.

Foi um simples gesto, mas fez a ruiva se sentir da mesma forma como quando ainda tinha sua mãe para zelar por ela. Emma lentamente ergueu sua cabeça e removeu as mãos de seus olhos, avistando pela primeira vez o rosto do estranho. Ele tinha cabelos pretos, seu olho esquerdo estava coberto pela franja e o direito por alguns segundos se tornou vermelho, voltando rapidamente para a cor cinza original.

— Você… é igual a mim… — ela sussurrou. — Eu sempre achei que-

— Que você era a única? — o garoto completou. — Você não é. Não se preocupe, a partir de hoje, você nunca mais ficará sozinha.

A expressão de choque no rosto de Emma foi lentamente substituída por um misto de tristeza e felicidade. Logo as lágrimas começaram a rolar por seus olhos e quando deu por si, ela estava abraçando o garoto enquanto soluçava contra o peito dele.

Ele nunca foi muito bom em acalmar pessoas, sendo assim o garoto apenas a abraçou de volta e a deixou liberar sua carga emocional através das lágrimas. Foi então que uma ideia lhe ocorreu e o garoto colocou a mão num dos bolsos, retirando dali seu celular. Ele deu play em uma música e colocou um dos fones no ouvido da ruiva, que se separou do abraço e olhou para o garoto com admiração.

— É música.

— Sim. Você gostou?

— Muito. — Emma respondeu, dando um sorriso tão brilhante que o garoto pensou que o próprio sol estava diante dele.

Os dois ouviram música e conversaram durante a tarde inteira. Emma descobriu que o garoto se chamava Ray e havia se perdido na floresta, ele acabou encontrando sua casa enquanto procurava o caminho de volta. O garoto também tinha poderes oculares, apesar de terem um efeito diferente do dela. Ray contou a ela várias coisas sobre o mundo exterior as quais a ruiva ainda não tinha ouvido falar nem mesmo nos livros. Ele também lhe falou sobre seus irmãos, que possuíam poderes assim como eles dois. Emma se perguntou se um dia Ray a deixaria conhecê-los.

O tempo passou num piscar de olhos e quando notaram o sol já estava quase se pondo. Ray precisou se despedir, pois seus irmãos deviam estar preocupados com seu sumiço, mas antes de ir ele presenteou a ruiva com seu casaco branco, prometendo que voltaria para ela o mais rápido possível.

Emma acenou para ele da porta de sua casa enquanto o assistia sumir por entre as árvores. Caso Ray se perdesse novamente na floresta, ela estaria ali o esperando.

* * *

Após cortar a última mecha de cabelo, a ruiva deu uma boa olhada no espelho, sorrindo satisfeita ao avistar seu cabelo curto. Emma colocou o capuz do casaco — que agora estava decorado com girassóis que ela mesma pintou — sobre sua cabeça e foi em direção a saída da casa. A ruiva trancou a porta e colocou a chave em volta de seu pescoço.

— Está pronta? — questionou Ray.

— Sim. — Emma respondeu, virando-se para o garoto.

A brisa do verão soprou, derrubando o capuz do casaco que Ray lhe deu de presente, enquanto ela caminhava junto dele em direção a sua nova vida.


End file.
